pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
XY008: Grooming Furfrou!
is the 8th episode of Pokémon the Series: XY. Synopsis In the next town, the guidebook reveals that it is home to Charisma Trimmers, people whose expertise is styling the Pokémon Furfrou. Jessica, a Charisma Trimmer in training, is having problems with her confidence, which is only exacerbated by the expert Charisma Trimmer Moussalli, but she is not all who she appears to be. Episode Plot A woman tries to brush a Pokémon, who runs off, so she goes after it. The heroes, however, are at a fountain, where Bonnie notices a Furfrou. Ash sees how the picture looks different in his Pokédex, so Serena lets him know it has been groomed. She knows there is a Pokémon Groomer in the town. Serena and Bonnie express their wishes to meet the Star Groomer, who lives in the town. Suddenly, a Furfrou appears and knocks Bonnie down. Its trainer appears and apologizes, seeing Bonnie hurt, but she replies it is nothing. The woman still apologizes and introduces herself as Jessica. Bonnie kneels down and asks Jessica to be Clemont's wife. Clemont pulls her up using the Aipom Arm, ordering her to stop that, but Bonnie asks of Jessica to think of it. Jessica admits she is a Groomer and would like to trim Furfrou, though it won't let her. She thinks Furfrou does not approve of her intentions, since they are intelligent. Bonnie and Serena would like to watch Furfrou being trimmed, so Jessica invites them to the shop. Soon, they are at the shop and the heroes recognize it is the same one Serena mentioned. They meet the Star Groomer, Sherman, who lets them watch Furfrou's grooming. Bonnie notices a basket of berries, so Jessica replies the Groomer's job is to determine Pokémon's health based on its fur, to see how much fur can be cut. She explains which berries should be mixed for which effect, making Ash's head dizzy. Sherman asks of Jessica to show them some of the finished Furfrou. Jessica lets them in, amazing Serena for their fanciness and making Ash, Clemont and Bonnie impressed, since they look a lot different. Jessica has the dream to trim her Furfrou, though Sherman hopes Furfrou will recognize that wish one day. Later, as the heroes go sightseeing, Ash is approached by Team Rocket, disguised as groomers. James presents the Star Groomer, Jesselie, who wom many awards. They enter their shop and watch Wobbuffet, dressed as a duke, with an afro and as a lass. Wobbuffet is also shown as Marie-Antoinette, Mona Lisa, as a woman and tennis player. Jesselie asks Pikachu to be groomed, but Ash considers Pikachu to look as best as it is. Bonnie and Serena think how Fennekin should look like. Jesselina hesitates, but accepts Fennekin instead. The heroes are kicked out, since Jesselie needs to groom Fennekin in secret. As the heroes take a walk, they encounter Officer Jenny. Serena thanks her at the Rhyhorn Race, but Jenny replies it was her cousin, showing a picture of Officer Jenny-s. Jenny asks them have they seen a group of people claiming to be Star Groomers. The heroes realize they have been tricked and once they return to the shop, they see nothing left. Furfrou picks up a scent and soon finds the poachers, Team Rocket. Team Rocket removes their disguises, while Jenny sends Manectric and James sends Inkay. Manectric uses Thunderbolt, though Inkay dodges and tackles Manectric. Manectric hits Inkay with Quick Attack, who retaliates with Psybeam. Manectric is confused and electrocutes Jenny by accident, who calls it back. Pikachu uses Quick Attack, but misses and gets sprayed by ink and cannot see. Bonnie realizes Dedenne is asleep, so Clemont goes to send a Pokémon, but Ash stops him, having the situation under control. Inkay goes to tackle, but Pikachu, per Ash's commands, jumps and rolls on the ground to evade Psybeam. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, which is reflected back by Wobbuffet's Mirror Coat. Pikachu jumps and uses Iron Tail, but misses Wobbuffet. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, which Wobbuffet reflects with Mirror Coat. However, Pikachu dodges and the move hits Inkay instead. Jessica is amazed how Ash navigates Pikachu to be his eyes. Clemont understands it is their bond that allows such coordination, since they trust each other. Jessica realizes Furfrou didn't want to be groomed because Jessica lacked determination. While Pikachu dodges Inkay's Tackle, Jessie throws a cube to trap Furfrou. Furfrou tries to get out, but is electrocuted. Jessica tries to free it, but is also electrocuted. Clemont sends Bunnelby to use Mud Shot. Wobbuffet counters the move, so Bunnelby digs to dodge the attack and hits Wobbuffet. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, hitting Inkay, while Jessica grabs a stick and hits the cage, causing it to disappear. After Bonnie wipes the ink from Pikachu's face, Furfrou blasts Team Rocket off using Charge Beam. They drop the bag containing Poké Balls and Fennekin, who returns to Serena. Jenny thanks them for the help, since she will return the Pokémon to their trainers. The heroes realize Furfrou listened to Jessica, who is glad, since Furfrou will allow her to trim it. Sherman feels Jessica has gained some confidence. After brushing, showering and cutting its fur, Jessica managed to groom Furfrou into a new look. The heroes are glad, while Jessica decided to become a Star Groomer one day. The heroes leave and bid Sherman and Jessica farewell and Serena comments how nice it is to do what they love. She and Ash run off to Lumiose City, though Clemont and Bonnie are worried a bit about that. Debuts Character *Jessica *Sherman Pokémon Furfrou (Normal, La Reine, Diamond, Kabuki and Heart trim) Trivia *Like "Pokémon Fashion Flash", Jessie and James have different barber designs and their salon is a scam. *Jessie's Wobbuffet was presented as Michaelangelo's Mona Lisa painting. Also, James mentions Wobbuffet being Marie Antoinette, who was an important figure of France in the 18th century. *"Who's that Pokemon?": Furfrou (US) *"Pokemon Quiz": Furfrou (JP) Gallery The heroes meet Jessica XY008 2.png Bonnie proposes to Jessica XY008 3.png Jessica introduces the heroes to Sherman XY008 4.png The heroes looking at the trimmed Furfrou XY008 5.png Jessica agrees to give the heroes a tour XY008 6.png Team Rocket gives the heroes and Jessica a show XY008 7.png Bonnie imagines Fennekin being trimmed XY008 8.png The heroes and Jessica are being thrown out of the shop XY008 9.png The heroes and Jessica meet Officer Jenny XY008 10.png Team Rocket is gone XY008 11.png Furfrou finds Team Rocket XY008 12.png Manectric randomly attacks due to the confusion XY008 13.png Pikachu's face is being inked XY008 14.png Jessica realizes what she was doing wrong XY008 15.png Furfrou is captured XY008 16.png Jessica remembers her time with Furfrou XY008 17.png Jessica tries to free Furfrou XY008 18.png Bunnelby dodges the reflected Mud Shot with Dig XY008 19.png Jessica reunites with Furfrou XY008 20.png Serena reunites with Fennekin XY008 21.png Jessica grooms Furfrou XY008 22.png Jessica shows the heroes and Sherman her trimmed Furfrou XY008 23.png The heroes saying goodbye to Jessica and Sherman XY008 24.png The heroes continue their journey to Lumiose City }} Category:Pokémon the Series: XY Episodes Category:Episodes written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yoshifumi Sueda Category:Episodes animated by Mai Tsutsumi Category:Episodes directed by Yoshifumi Sueda